


How King And Eda Met (The Owl House Short Story)

by Imbored233



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored233/pseuds/Imbored233
Summary: Edu runs into the forest where she meets a small baby demon
Kudos: 24





	How King And Eda Met (The Owl House Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on WattPad then I decided to post it here as well, blah, blah, blah.

Eda ran into the forest with tears running down her face. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. She turned into a beast-like creature. A monster. Fortunately, she was given some elixir to turn her back to herself, but she couldn't wrap her head around why.

Why would someone curse her? She wasn't the kindest person ever and she skipped ahead in line every now and then, but she didn't deserve this. 

She found a large hollowed out hole that seemed safe enough for her to stay in for awhile. She sat down in the cave and curled up into a ball. She decided it was best for her to take a nap there. Turning into a beast takes a lot of energy out of you.

Eda's thoughts were interuppted by loud sneeze. She turned her head around to see a a small black furry looking demon with a skull on it's head. The demon wobbly walked over to her. It seemed to be pretty young, so these could very well be this demons first steps. It fell down a few times, but he made over to her in the end.

"Uh, good job?" Eda said as she scooted a bit further away. 

The demon moved along with her.

"Look, I'm not one for pets, so...." Eda scooted away once again.

Instead of the demon sitting next to her, he crawled on her lap and curled up into a little ball.

"Oh, wha-" Eda decided gave up and just let him sit there.

There a few moments of silence between the two until Eda noticed his collar.

"Oh, so you belong to somebody."

She looked at the tag on it, but all it said was "King of Demons".

"No address or anything? That's wei-"

"I-I think a saw her go this way!" Eda heard a voice yell from the distance.

She immediately let go of the demons tag and started to panic. She had to go. She set the so called "King of Demons" down. Apparently he wasn't very happy with that because he let out a loud whine.

"Shut up!" Eda whispered yelled as she tried to walk away.

The demon followed Eda and still whined.

"Stay." Eda said.

Eda looked at the baby demons little sad baby eyes as she tried to leave. She wasn't the type to be swayed be cute things, but how could she say no to that?

"Alright, come with me, King." She swooped him up from the ground and ran off with him.

The two managed to lose whoever was looking for her and made their way to yet another small cave. Eda set King down and lit a fire using the little magic she had left. She looked at King was already starting to fall asleep.

"I guess it's just us now."


End file.
